Several different file systems may be used for storing data in memory devices. One such file system is the “lightweight” file system in which each memory sector contains a header to indicate the status of the sector and multiple data records, each with its own header. This flash file system requires implementation of a compacting operation in order to retrieve the space occupied by deleted files. This file system uses a linked list structure in which the data and header share space together.
Another file system known as the “tiny flash file system” organizes the files within the flash in a contiguous one-way linked list with the data and header sharing space together. In this file system, the deleted files space is also available for use only after defragmentation has been performed. There is also the need for a boot monitor that occupies the memory space.